Seeing The Truth
by ChylaCullen01
Summary: Kagome Sees Inuyasha And Kikyo And Runs Off She See A Certain Someone And Decides To Go With Them. Inuyasha Wants Her Back So Does Sessho! Wow Rated M For Later Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Seeing The Truth**_

_Tears ran down her face as she looked toward the clearing. Could she be seeing right? No she couldn't be, he promised not to hurt her again. Yet clear as day she saw him, Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, promising her demise. _

" _Inuyasha you BAKA!"_

"_Kagome?"_

_She turned, ran tears blinding her sight but she didn't care. How could he after all I've done. I thought I was more to him, I thought he really cared._

_**(Back With Inuyasha)**_

"_Kikyo what did you do?"_

"_Nothing really…Just a little destruction."_

_Kikyo walked away satisfied with her work, Naruku would be pleased with her. He would get Kagome and Inuyasha would be hers. She saw a whirlwind coming towards her._

"_Darn I almost got happy," said Koga" But it's just you"_

"_Well if it isn't my favorite wolf!"_

"_Can it Kikyo."_

_He took of with out another word maybe if he was lucky he could find Kagome. He stood still catch her he missed her badly._

_**(Kagome P.O.V)**_

_She kept running it was as if she could feel anymore. Kagome ran into something or rather someone. She shook her head to shake off the pain. She slowly got up and looks at the person in the eyes._

"_Oh Kami…It's You!"_

"_Well…hello their miko." _

_**(Inuyasha P.O.V)**_

_Inuyasha sat were Kikyo left him. How in the world was he going to explain this one. Not to just Kagome but to the others as well, he's in deep now. Sango was gonna be him to a bloody pulp, not to mention Shippo. Oh Kami was he gonna get it, why do I keep going to Kikyo. I love don't I? Then why was I with Kikyo, Kami I'm confused._

_He jumped from the tree to find Kagome._

"_Kagome where are you?"_

_(Well Dear Reader That's My First Chapter I Hope You Like. It's My First Inuyasha Fan-Fic So Plz Be Nice I Need Encouragement. Any Questions Plz Contact Me Own My Profile!! No Flames!! Five Reviews For Next Chapter Plz!!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**( I Own Nothing Of The Inuyasha Series)**_

_**Seeing The Truth**_

_**Chapter 2 Meeting**_

_(LAST TIME)_

_Inuyasha sat were Kikyo left him. How in the world was he going to explain this one? Not to just Kagome but to the others as well, he is in deep now. Sango was gonna be him to a bloody pulp, not to mention Shippo. Oh Kami was he gonna get it, why do I keep going to Kikyo. I love Kagome don't I? Then why was I with Kikyo, Kami I'm confused._

_He jumped from the tree to find Kagome._

"_Kagome where are you?"_

_**Chapter 2 The Meeting**_

"_Oh Kami…It's You!"_

"_Well…hello their miko." _

"_Bankostu… what are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same question…miko."_

_He said miko with A ring of disgust, Kagome couldn't blame him though. It had been miko powers that killed them in the first place. Kagome looked at herself, her hands, legs, and arms was cut deeply. Most of her shirt was gone, or worn down with jagged cut all over her stomach. Lightly bring her hand to her face she could feel bruises starting. She looked back at Bankostu and started to sob._

_**(Naraku's P.O.V)**_

_Kikyo slowly made her way across the room, she sat her bow down and waited for her lord. _

_His kimono flowed with black and red almost like a river, in the middle was the drawing of a spider. His ruby eyes seemed bright as ever just like he heard good news. His hair lay moist down his back, he had just bathed._

"_Kikyo my dear, do you bring good news?"_

"_Yes my lord, Inuyasha has been freed of Lady Kagome."_

"_Aw, I see, seems my mate has run off as well."_

"_Do you wish me to seek her?"_

"_Yes she must come home, I miss her."_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

_Kikyo seethed when she stood, how could her lord love the clone? Was she not any better? He missed her now that was funny, he should miss her right? She was there always for him, yet the clone is to be his new mate. No, she would kill her, and then the lord would have to take her… Right? _

_**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**_

_He sniffed the air, where was she? I can't smell her anymore did something happen? Inuyasha heart started to beat faster, what would he do without her. He jumped to the highest cliff to sniff her out He melt the scent of tears and roses of to the north. Toward the north, he smelt tears, Kagome's tears._

"_KA-GO-ME!"_

_**(Kagome's P.O.V)**_

_Bankostu looked at the miko in front of him. Even through the cut and bruises, she was a beauty. With eyes as dark as the ocean her eyes would be able to captivate you enough. Nevertheless, that wasn't all she offered long raven locks settled on her slender shoulders, with the body of a goddess she was nothing short of a man's perfect woman. _

_Kagome looked at Bankostu, this was the first time she really looked at him. She could feel herself blushing, his long black hair slightly out of place from the rain. His clothes hung closely to him from the rain so you could see his beautiful body, yeah beautiful that's the only thing you could call it. His arms rippled with muscles begging to be exposed, his stomach lined with abs and a chest nice and strong._

_Bankostu smelled his arousal he showed a faint smile._

"_Miko, would you like to come with me, or go back to the hanyou?"_

_It didn't take long for her to think. After all she's ever done for him why would she?_

"_Yes Bankostu I'll go with you."_

_**(Sesshomaru's P.O.V) **_

_Of in, the distance was the Lord of the West. He was highly amused, it seems Inuyasha's wench is up for grabs. He closed his eyes, would this be the work of Kikyo? Most likely…hmm this could be interesting._

"_Kagome Will Be Mine."_

_(Well That's Chapter 2 Hopefully A Little Longer I Wanna Write More But I Never Have Time If Anyone Wants To Help Just Send Me A Holla!!! But Hope You Like It Until Next Time!!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seeing The Truth**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Feelings**_

-Soooo Sorry For Not Writing For So Long Computers Been Down But Now Im Back And At It So Enjoy! We'll To Recap Inu Has Yet Again Been A Dummy And Hurt The Best Thing Thats Happened To Him-

_**(Sesshomaru's P.O.V) **_

_Of in, the distance was the Lord of the West. He was highly amused, it seems Inuyasha's wench is up for grabs. He closed his eyes, would this be the work of Kikyo? Most likely…hmm this could be interesting._

"_Kagome Will Be Mine."_

_(Well That's Chapter 2 Hopefully A Little Longer I Wanna Write More But I Never Have Time If Anyone Wants To Help Just Send Me A Holla!!! But Hope You Like It Until Next Time!!)_

_**(Kagome's P.O.V)**_

_Bankostu and I have been traveling for almost for a week now and nothings really changed. He's been so nice to me, but I can't get Inuyasha out of my mind._

_-FlashBack-_

_"Inuyasha IN-YA-SHA!!!"_

_"God where is He?"_

_Tears ran down her face as she looked toward the clearing. Could she be seeing right? No she couldn't be, he promised not to hurt her again. Yet clear as day she saw him, Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, promising her demise. _

" _Inuyasha you BAKA!"_

"_Kagome?"_

_She turned, ran tears blinding her sight but she didn't care. How could he after all I've done. I thought I was more to him, I thought he really cared._

_-End Of Flashback-_

_**(My P.O.V)**_

_Kagome sighed maybe I'm not as good as Kikyo maybe...God I dont know._

_Bankostu looked at kagome. Hmmm...still brewing over that half demon, why can't she see my i can do better!_

_"Kagome I...need to say something."_

_"Yes Bankostu?"_

_"Kags I ..I "_

_MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Clifffy!! I Wont ASk For Five Reviews Since I've Been Gone So One Or Two Will BE Fine!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seeing The Truth**_

_**Chapter4**_

_**Unfolding My Love**_

_**(Last Time)**_

_Kagome sighed maybe I'm not as good as Kikyo maybe...God I dont know._

_Bankostu looked at kagome. Hmmm...still brewing over that half demon, why can't she see me I can do better!_

_"Kagome I...need to say something."_

_"Yes Bankostu?"_

_"Kags I ..I "_

_**(Naraku's P.O.V)**_

_"Where is she Kikyo?" yelled Naraku"You said she would be here?"_

_"I...I...I'm not sure."whimpered Kikyo" I couldn't find her."_

_Putting her head down she let the tears fall from her face. Why can't he see me am I not want he wants?_

_Seething she thought of Kagome, is she so much better that I mean nothing. God I wish I could just come out and say it to him.Tell him that he's what i want not Inuyasha. That I should have his love, but I can't can I?_

_"Kikyo...?"_

_"Yes Naraku?"_

_"Why Is It You Cant Find Her When I Know You Know Where She Is?"He Asked" The Answear Might Keep Me From Killing You"_

_"Naraku I...I"_

_**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**_

_Back with the group Inuyasha didn't get the full beating he thought he would. Once he told everyone they just well preteneded he wasn't there. The ONLY one who even acted that he was alive was Keade. She would leave him food and something to drink and was always welcome to sleep there._

_One day outta the blue Sango walked up to him._

_"Leave."_

_"What?!?!?"_

_"Yeah...You heard me."_

_"Why I gotta leave."_

_"Because Kagome isn't here. Leave and dont come back till you have her."_

_With that she got up and walked away._

_"Sango..."_

_**(Kagome's P.O.V)**_

_-Flashback-_

_"Kagome I...need to say something."_

_"Yes Bankostu?"_

_"Kags I ..I "_

_-End Flashback-_

_"Yes, Bank?"_

_"Nothing nevermind!!"_

_Would I have really said it, could it really work. I wonder..if I said would she fell the same about me, God this is confusing. I know that I love her, but..._

_Was he abotu to say what i think he was? No ofcourse not, right maybe i should tell him first but Kami I'm scared._

_"Bank?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I Love You!"_

_**(Naraku's P.O.V)**_

_Kagome wait till I have you, you will be Queen Of this Forbiding Place._

_-Cliffy Hah Im Mean!! Anyways Sorry For The Short Chappies!! Been Bussy With School As Soon As It Lets Up Longer Chappies But Two In One DAy Is Good No!!-_


End file.
